Saving throw advice
The three saving throws are fortitude, will and reflex. There are many ways to increase these but it is always best to start by increasing the base save. The base save is calculated by simply adding up the individual saves of the classes taken pre-epic. After epic levels have been reached all saving throws will be calculated the same way. Base saves A class' primary save is calculated as level / 2 + 2 (rounded down) For example a fighter's base fortitude save at level 17 will be: 17 / 2 = 8.5, 8.5 + 2 = 10.5, 10.5 rounded down = 10. A class' secondary save is calculated as level / 3 (rounded down) For example a fighter's base will save at level 17 will be: 17 / 3 = 5.66, 5.66 rounded down = 5. All epic saves are calculated as epic character level / 2 (rounded down), added to the saves worked out for level 20. For example if a character's saves at 20 were fortitude 10, reflex 8, will 8, then at level 31 the saves would each be increased by 11 / 2 = 5.5, rounded down to 5: fortitude 10+5=15, reflex 8+5=13, will 8+5=13. Thus, the base saves at level 40 are 10 more than the base saves at level 20, regardless of which classes are advanced in the epic character levels. This means that combining three classes all with the same primary save gives a higher base save than with one class. It also means in order to get the best primary saves possible, all class levels should be kept as multiples of 2. Also, in order to keep secondary saves as high as possible, class levels should be kept as multiples of 3. Example 1 A level 20 paladin will have the following base saves at level 20: fortitude 12, reflex 6, will 6. Example 2 A level 16 paladin, level 2 champion of Torm, and level 2 monk will end up have the following base saves at level 20: fortitude 10+3+3=16, reflex 5+3+3=11, will 5+0+3=8. Example 3 A level 12 paladin, level 4 champion of Torm, and level 4 monk will end up with the following base saves at level 20: fortitude 8+4+4=16, reflex 4+4+4=12, will 4+1+4=9. Attack bonus is another consideration. However examples 2 and 3 above could both be developed into a a 20/10/10 paladin / champion of Torm / monk, and both have a base attack of 19 at level 20, yet example 3 ends up with better reflex and will saves. Ability modifier All saves are also affected by ability modifiers. Fortitude is modified by constitution, will by wisdom, and reflex by dexterity. Many classes will almost always have higher saves due to particular stats that are usually high, such as cleric with high wisdom. Non-capped feats Saving throws can also be increased magically. However a cap of +20 exists on this. The cap applies to bonuses from magical equipment, spells, spell-like feats (e.g. bard song, divine wrath) and the feat sacred defense. There are some feats that increase saves against only against some effects like resist disease which only gives +4 to fortitude saves against disease that have not been included. First level feats Bullheaded, luck of heroes, snake blood and strong soul Pre-epic feats Great fortitude, iron will and lightning reflexes Class/race specific feats Divine grace, dark blessing and lucky Epic feats Epic fortitude, epic reflexes, epic will Classes Here are list of all the saves and the classes that have them as a primary save Fortitude: Arcane archer, barbarian, blackguard, champion of Torm, cleric, druid, dwarven defender, fighter, monk, paladin, pale master, purple dragon knight, ranger, red dragon disciple and shifter. Reflex: Arcane archer, assassin, bard, champion of Torm, Harper scout, monk, rogue, shadowdancer, shifter and weapon master. Will: Bard, cleric, red dragon disciple, druid, dwarven defender, Harper scout, monk, pale master, sorcerer, and wizard. Notes *Monk is the only class that has all 3 saves as primary saves. *''Divine grace'' and dark blessing stack, giving +2 to all saves for every charisma ability modifier. This does, however, require an alignment change between good and evil. category:hints and tips for players